


Rest from thy Sorrows

by DebraHicks



Series: Adventures and Misadventures in the Wild West [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: This story takes place after “Through Sunshine and Shadow”. In that story, Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish become lovers. This story is set after they have come back to town after having been first run out for being gay, then both wounded in a shootout with Ella Gaines.Fan Quality Award 2003 Best M7 Slash
Relationships: Ezra Standish/Vin Tanner
Series: Adventures and Misadventures in the Wild West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Rest from thy Sorrows

"Hell of a Christmas." 

Chris Larabee looked over the rim of his glass to meet Nathan Jackson's dark, sorrowful eyes. He wasn’t surprised at the depth of emotion he saw there. It had been two months since Nathan, JD Dunne and Josiah Sanchez had wanted Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish to leave town, had insisted that two men who were attracted to each other had no place in Four Corners. That had been before the shootout with Ella Gaines had nearly killed Vin and Ezra, before the others had accepted that friendship and love were more important than what people thought. 

That had been before Ezra had died and they were now charged with keeping Vin alive. 

He swallowed the fiery drink without responding to the healer's words. Listening to the cold rain pounding against the windows, he asked, "He eat?" 

Nathan shook his head. "Got some water down him but that was all." 

"I'll try later," Chris said firmly. 

"JD got him to eat some last night," Nathan volunteered. 

Chris smiled slightly at that. JD, who had been so disillusioned when he had found out about Vin and Ezra, had also been the one who had pointed out that some things were bigger than false ideas. While Chris hoped that Vin would still do anything to make JD happy, Chris knew Vin was on the edge, trying to decide to live or die. It was a precipice that Chris was familiar with. 

"…we'd find him," Nathan said. 

Chris jerked his attention back to Nathan. "What?" 

Nathan hadn't even noticed his inattention. "Said, I wish we'd find him. Maybe it would be easier on Vin." 

"Nothing will make it better," Inez said, bringing a new bottle over in time to hear Nathan's question. "It is going to hurt for a long time." 

She didn't say any more, just wiped a tear from her eyes and walked away. Chris watched her, knowing that she knew Vin and Ezra were more than just friends. The fact that Ezra spent… had spent most of his life in the saloon would make it easy for someone like Inez to figure it out. He glanced toward the Christmas tree that sat dark in the corner. Vin had put it up only a week ago, much to Inez's delight. There were a few packages under it, and though Christmas Eve would soon fade into Christmas day, no one had mentioned opening them. 

"Josiah at the church?" he wondered. 

The big preacher had been so lost to his own sorrow that he had given up on a Christmas service, just saying that he would leave the church open for whoever felt the need to pray. 

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. Clearing his throat, he continued, "He wants to hold a service for Ezra." 

Chris jerked his head up. "Not yet," he stated. 

Compassion filled Nathan's expression. "Chris, it's been near four days. Even if the rain lets up, you know there ain't no hope of finding….him now." 

He knew that, knew that after a so long in the river, it would probably be better not to find Ezra’s body. But a service was so final, so…. “Day after Christmas.” 

"This rain don't let up," Nathan said darkly, "be a miracle if there ain't more'n one service." 

“Miracle,” Chris snorted. “Gave up on those long time ago.” 

“Well, we saved Vin,” Nathan said. 

Chris nodded vaguely. It had been raining for seven days, hard, cold driving rain that had overflowed most of the creeks to the point where many of the locals farmers and ranchers were having to evacuate. Nathan's earlier description of Christmas seemed to completely sum it up. 

He stood up, not needing to tell Nathan he was going to see Vin. 

"Chris," Buck acknowledged, as he opened the door. 

Chris glanced toward the bed, relieved to see Vin asleep. A chill went down Chris' spine at how close they had come to losing Vin along with Ezra. The first couple of days, the tracker had been confused and delusional from the blow to the head he had received. From what they could tell from Vin's ramblings, the flood weakened bridge over Dead Horse Creek had collapsed under him and Ezra. By God's grace, Vin had somehow gotten tangled in his saddle enough to be dragged out of the icy water by his horse. Grace again had let him get loose before his horse ran too far. Besides a few nasty bruises and having his brains scrambled a little, he would be all right. The black gelding’s galloping back into town had alerted them to the accident. 

They had found no sign of either Ezra or his horse, both having been swept away by the current. Chris wasn't surprised at the feelings of loss that brought. He would have been once, but not since Ella, not since Ezra had nearly died saving the rest of them. Nodding to himself, Chris admitted that even before that, he would have felt it. 

Vin rolled over with a moan. For two days, he had been either asleep or confused, calling for Ezra, talking to him on the trail home. Each soft call for the gambler had cut into the other men, finally driving poor JD from the room. 

"Chris?" Buck asked, concerned by the silence. 

"Came to relieve you," Chris said. 

Looking confused, Buck lowered the front two legs of his chair to the floor. "I only just got here." 

Chris took his hat off, ran his hand through his hair. "Thought you were supposed to join Molly for the evening." 

Buck shook his head, tried to smile. "She understands her Christmas present can wait." 

"Go on, Buck," Chris said warmly. "Ain't no need for all of us to miss Christmas." 

"Ain't gonna be much of a Christmas no matter how you look at it. You still gonna be with the Travises tomorrow?" 

“Only for supper. Gonna stay here rest of the day.” Reluctantly, he said, “Josiah wants to hold a service soon.” 

"Sad thing," Buck said with a sigh. "Guess his new church bell’s gonna be ringing a dirge first." 

"Yeah," Chris said, heart sinking as he considered how much the loss was hitting all of them. 

Vin rolled over toward them. "Chris?" 

Late the previous night Vin's confusion had cleared up, though his memory was still spotty. He didn't remember the accident, only that he and Ezra had been on their way home. Vin had not even had to ask about Ezra; he had seen the pain in Chris' eyes. It had taken three of them to keep him in bed, to keep him for riding into the dark to find Ezra. Nathan had resorted to pouring a load of laudanum down him to knock him out. 

He'd slept for seven hours and when he awoke, the Vin they had known was gone, lost to sorrow and guilt. He sat in silence, staring at the wall, tears in his eyes or running down his cheeks. That morning, he'd demanded a bottle and over Nathan's objection, Chris had brought him one. He'd gotten drunk enough to sleep again. 

"How you doing, pard?" Buck asked, leaning toward the bed. 

For a minute Vin stared at him, obviously trying to get him in focus. As the world around him became reality, though, he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Buck glanced helplessly up at Chris. Chris felt for Buck, it seemed unfair that his old friend would have to go through this twice, first with Chris, now Vin. He wanted to hope that with five others, maybe Vin would have an easier time of it than he and Buck had. But as much as Chris wanted to believe it, he it knew it wouldn't happen. 

"Buck, why don't you run down and see if Inez has any of that corn soup left?" 

"Sure," Buck agreed, trying to look hopeful. "Reckon I could use some of that myself." 

As soon as the door closed the first sob broke out of Vin's chest. Chris tossed his hat into the chair, swiftly followed that with his coat. He sat down on the bed and pulled Vin to him, letting his head rest against his shoulder while stroking the long hair. Through the thin nightshirt Chris could feel the muscles tremble with fatigue and mourning. Chris hated that the only thing he could do was hold Vin as he cried. God, it hurt to see Vin suffering! Hurt to think about Ezra being gone. 

It seemed like hours before the sobs died down to a tragic silence. 

"Should have been me," Vin finally whispered. 

Chris sighed, knowing all the words that were likely to come, knowing all the platitudes that he would say, the same ones Buck had said to him, knew it would be for nothing. Only time, and the care of his friends, would heal Vin's heart. 

"He didn't want to start back," Vin choked. "Wanted to wait another day." 

Part of him was sorry that Vin's memory was slowly coming back. "Bridge still would have fallen," Chris said. "And you might have gotten killed too." 

He didn't hear what Vin muttered, he didn't need to; he knew the words. Anger flooded him, and he grabbed Vin by the upper arms, shoved him back and shook him hard. "Don't say that!" Chris heard Buck's voice in his words. "Do you think Ezra would want you dead?!" 

Vin’s startled blue eyes regarded him in anger. "What the hell right have you got to say that! You tried for three years to --" 

With a sharp breath, Vin stopped. Memories flooded his eyes. Chris didn't know exactly what he was remembering but Vin hung his head. "No," he breathed. "Ezra wouldn't want that." 

Surprised at the easy acceptance, Chris was infinitely thankful for whatever the tracker had recalled. He eased Vin's head back to his shoulder. For now, there were no more tears, only an exhaustion that seemed to reach through Vin's soul. 

Outside dusk gave way to dark and through the window Chris could see the first stars come out. He suddenly realized the torrential rains had stopped. "Guess Nathan got his miracle," Chris muttered. 

Vin rolled away from him, grabbed the bottle on the night stand and took a long drink, choking as it hit his tear-scraped throat. "Ain't no such thing as god-damn miracles." 

Only the meager light from the saloon lamps broke the darkness. Chris wasn't sure which was blacker, the night or the mood in the room behind him. He had been standing in front of the saloon for a long time, staring up into the beautiful night sky. With a sigh, he turned back toward the door, wondering why he was standing in the cold thinking about… praying. He hadn’t prayed since Sarah and Adam, begging God to make the fire not real, to change what had happened, to give him his family back. Nothing had happened then, and he knew nothing would happen now. What was he even praying for? Vin to be all right? Only thing that would do that was for Ezra to be here – and that would take a miracle. 

Shaking himself from the useless thoughts, Chris walked into the saloon, following the dim light back into the warm room. Upstairs, Vin had finished off a half-bottle of red-eye before the exhaustion, alcohol and head wound took him back to sleep. Chris took a seat next to Josiah, who immediately poured them a drink. Across from him, Chris could see the shadows haunting Buck's eyes. He knew Buck was remembering what Chris had been through. 

"Ain't gonna happen, Buck," he said quietly. 

Buck's gaze met his. "How you know?" 

Shaking his head, Chris said, "Don't know exactly how but I think Ezra must have talked to Vin about him dying, about Vin going on." 

Josiah said quietly, "Ezra was the kind to consider something like Vin getting to be --" 

"To be like me," Chris finished. 

The big preacher didn’t flinch from the words, merely nodding. 

"Ezra always was one to plan ahead, " JD choked out, trying valiantly to smile. 

"To Ezra," Buck said suddenly, raising his glass. The others followed his lead. "He was a first rate --" 

"I declare the weather in this part of God's green earth is the most --" 

Guns came out, glasses dropped, chairs were knocked over in haste and shock as five men surged to their feet. For a minute everything stopped, time, heartbeats, breathing. Chris lowered his gun, staring at the man standing just inside the swinging doors. 

Ezra stared back at him. 

Chris shook off his disbelief. He took a step toward Ezra, then another, then he had his friend wrapped in a hug, unmindful of the wet coat. Ezra stiffened in his arms, obviously lost as to what was going on. After a second, Ezra seemed to sense Chris’ overwhelming relief, and the gambler's arms tightened around him. The other's came up, surrounding them, touching Ezra’s arm, patting his back, all in silence, overwhelmed at what was before them. 

Ezra jerked back, fear lighting the green eyes. "Vin?! Has something happened ---" 

"No! No," Chris said sharply, finally finding his voice. "Vin is… fine." 

Josiah touched Ezra's arm. "We been thinking you dead for three days now." 

Ezra looked at them in complete confusion. "What brought you to this erroneous conclusion?" 

Chris took a deep breath, fighting between anger and relief. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Eagle Bend," Ezra answered in bewilderment. "Didn't Mister Tanner inform you? I left Vin at the crossroads. I had to retrieve some parcels. The rain delayed me and word that the bridge was washed out forced me to take the alternate southern trail. I sent a telegram yesterday to explain my tardiness.” 

"Damn," Buck breathed. "Storm took the wires down." 

Nathan was shaking his head. "That knock on the head Vin took must have --" 

"Vin's hurt?!" Ezra shoved by Chris, headed for the stairs. 

Chris and Josiah both grabbed him. "Easy, Ezra," Chris said calmly. "Let us explain." 

Anger colored Ezra’s expression. "You told me he was fine!" 

Josiah urged him into a chair. "He is - and more importantly, he will be." 

"Vin?" A moan answered him. "Come on, Vin." Chris sat down, the dipping mattress shifting Vin's body toward him. 

"Go away." 

A choked sob followed the two words but Chris wasn't sure Vin was really awake. Shaking his shoulder, Chris said, "Vin, I need you awake. You need to see something." 

"Only thing I want to see is gone," Vin whispered. "Whatever it is --" 

"A Christmas miracle perhaps," Ezra said softly. 

Vin moved so fast that Chris started in reaction. Vin threw himself backwards and up, coming to rest against the wall, eyes wide with shock. Chris cast a condemning glance over his shoulder to Ezra. It was ignored, Ezra's gaze glued on Vin, eyes dark with sympathy and pain. 

"Vin, dear God." Ezra put his arms out, pleading for forgiveness for something he had nothing to do with. 

Disbelief and shock drained the blood from his Vin's face. Grabbing the whiskey bottle, Chris shoved it into Vin's hand and forced it up to his lips. Only when the glaze disappeared from Vin’s eyes did he lower the bottle. 

"Ezra?" Vin whispered. 

Despite being barely able to stand, bruised and half-drunk, Vin grabbed Ezra and jerked him into his arms. Ezra fell forward, wrapping his arms around Vin as he did. They landed in a pile, causing the old bed to bounce and tilt dangerously. 

"Damnit, look ou--" Chris cursed as he found himself thrown to the floor. 

Chuckles sounded from the door, from where the other four were all trying to see into the room. Vin and Ezra didn't notice. Vin was crying, touching Ezra's chest, face, arm. 

Ezra was merely holding Vin's face, thumbs wiping away the tears. "I'm here," he keep repeating. "I'm here." 

"How can you be here?" Vin pleaded. 

"Later," Ezra assumed him. "I'll explain everything later." 

Somehow Chris knew what was about to happen. Raising a foot, he kicked the door closed, earning him a yelp of surprise from Buck. Ezra leaned forward and kissed Vin. Chris thought for a moment that it might be kind of disquieting, seeing his two friends kiss, but he watched, unable to stop. The kiss was slow and infinitely gentle, conveying everything they meant to each other, conveying the kind of soul-binding love that few knew. 

Blinking and clearing his throat, Chris gained his feet. The movement reminded the other two that he was there. They jerked apart, both looking guilty. 

"Mister Larabee,” Ezra started. "I apologize for --" 

"He ain't eaten since yesterday," Chris told him, pointing to Vin. 

Ezra cocked his head. "Vin, you look awful." 

"And you're all wet." A wide, crooked smile covered Vin’s face. "I ain't never been better!" 

Understanding what he was feeling, Chris laughed. "Well, I'll send some food up anyway." 

"Chris?" Ezra said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of him." 

Remembering Vin's reaction, Chris shook his head. "I didn't do nothing, Ezra. You'd already done it." 

Vin looked up at him, understanding with just a glance that Chris knew what had been discussed, what Ezra had demanded of him. Chris acknowledged Vin's look with an invisible nod. 

Switching his gaze to Ezra, he said, "Reckon you taught all of us something tonight, Ezra." 

"Me, sir? Concerning what?" Ezra asked. 

"Miracles." He stepped into the hall and closed the door. 

From outside, in the clear, star-filled night, Chris heard the sounding of Josiah's new church bell, rejoicing in Christmas and the occasional miracle.


End file.
